


Black is a warm colour

by Albenkind



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person falls in love, a red line like a tally mark appears somewhere on his/her body.<br/>When that love is requited, the line turns black.<br/>When someone falls in love with you, the line that appears is blue.</p><p>Neither Thor nor Loki have been very lucky with their partners so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is a warm colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Newspaper-Cigarettes](http://newspaper-cigarettes.tumblr.com/) who requested a fic where people who fall in love get tally marks on their skin.

"What's your favourite colour?" Thor asked awkwardly and Loki really didn't know if he was doing this horrible small talk on purpose or not.

But he figured it was better than walking around and trying to get someone to talk to him. Because to be honest, Loki was not exactly lucky when it came down to love and he hated how his body was showing it off as if he should take some sort of pride from it - because he really wasn't. He had six red tally marks on his left arm and with his twenty-three years he figured it was not really a good statistical number. None of the marks were black and none of them were blue. Though to be honest he'd rather have blue marks than red ones.

Loki knew very well that he had commitment issues and that he was a difficult person but... others hadn't really made an effort so Loki never saw a reason to put in any effort either which was probably why even if he did fall in love easily - no one cared enough to stay. And now he was just sick of all those people on his university running around with their fancy black tally marks. It was really getting annoying.

And since he couldn't find someone proper - he had decided to go on a blind date with a surprisingly hot guy. His name was Thor, he was twenty-eight and... oddly enough - without a partner.

Today was their fourth meeting.

Even if it was quite warm outside today, Thor was wearing a longsleeve just like Loki - the only difference was that Thor's was without a pattern, skin-tight and grey. Loki was wearing a loose dark green one. Loki still hadn't asked yet but he guessed Thor didn't want to him to see how many tally marks were on his arm - and he understood because Loki was wearing the longsleeve for the exact same reason.

"I love red. But green suits me more." Loki finally said after taking a large sip of his tea, swallowing it down really slowly so he had enough time to consider his answer.

"Me too." Thor replied. "But I guess black sounds nice too."

Well Loki clearly got that hint.

"I guess black sounds nice, yes."

"Have you ever- uh, had a black line?" Thor finally dared to ask. Loki wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it because it seemed to be a rather sensitive matter for the both of them. But since Thor had the courage to start asking about it, he was willing to try.

"Not really. What about you?"

"No. I have... I have seven red ones and fifteen blue ones."

Fifteen! Loki almost chocked on his tea. That was a lot and... wow. He was clearly not surprised by that. Thor was a wonderful man and damn he was really hot. So no wonder everyone seemed to be drooling after him. Though on the other hand of course, Loki understood why Thor was not comfortable with those numbers, considering it must be horrible to turn so many people down. He would've joked about it but seeing Thor's sad face made him shut his mouth.

Deciding it was probably better to change the subject, Loki looked around the café they were sitting in, trying to think of something else to talk about because he had seen Thor's expression changing for the worse when he answered the question as well.

"So... last time we met you said you play instruments?" Loki said with a smile on his thin lips. And much to his pleasure - this made Thor smile again, making Loki's heart beat a little faster.

"I do yes. I started with the guitar when I was five years old and I play it until now. And while I grew up I played several other instruments for a couple of years and then quitting again."

"For example?"

"Some different flutes, bagpipe, bass... I can play several different drums and... I tried cello once."

Loki blinked in surprise. That was definitely a lot and Loki was not sure if he should be jealous because Thor was getting more and more perfect each second or if he should be annoyed because it sounded like Thor was just showing off. One could never be too sure after all.

"You definitely have to play something for me because otherwise I won't believe you."

"Sure. On our next date you're welcome at my apartment." Thor offered. Admittedly, Loki was a little taken by surprise. He hadn't expected Thor to actually agree to this. But that was a good sign, right? Maybe this could actually work this time.

Nodding at his offer, Loki nodded his head. "Sure."

****

Two weeks later, he was exactly where he wanted to be. Finally. Thor's apartment - and it was easier to get here than he thought. The apartment was different from his own. Loki preferred clean, modern apartments but... he felt utterly comfortable in this one which was making him really uncomfortable at the same time because he didn't want to feel like this until he knew for sure that he loved Thor and that this love was requited.

Thor's flat was really warm. It looked like someone lived here. Warm colours, fluffy pillows on the couch, a lot of family photos, a lot of books and a lot of instruments all over the place between lost sheets of paper, documents and a few clothes. Thor clearly hadn't bothered to clean up for him.

"What about you? Sorry, I forgot to ask last time. I mean can you play any instruments?" Thor asked while grabbing one of the three different acoustic guitars from the living room table.

"No, can't." Loki replied shortly and then grinned. "I draw."

"What do you draw?"

"Nudes."

Thor looked baffled and then laughed heartily. It was a warm, deep laugh that sounded like Thor's entire chest was vibrating. Loki wanted to hear more of it.

"Maybe you could draw me after I played for you?"

The grin on Loki's lips grew even wider, matching Thor's expression now.

"Sounds wonderful."

And then... when Thor played, Loki felt as if the world just shrunk down to this room. Thor's music was wonderful. It was melancholic and so powerful that Loki could almost feel the sound. He was not only playing the guitar but he was singing along. It was simply enchanting and Loki couldn't take his eyes off of him, eyes switching between watching his fingers and then his mouth again, observing his every movement. Thor had his eyes closed and Loki had always thought that musicians whose eyes were closed while they played their music... well - that these were the best ones. Because when the eyes were closed they could feel it better and they would then give themselves over to the music completely.

Apparently, Thor was one of those people.

Loki was only snapped out of his almost-trance when Thor stopped playing.

"Wanna try?" He asked with a warm smile. Loki shrugged.

“Sure, why not?"

Moving over to where Thor was sitting, he sat himself down next to him and shifted closer. Thor made him move a bit more, making him sit on his lap and hold the guitar all by himself while he guided his hands, explaining him how he should hold the guitar and how he should move his fingers. To be honest, Loki was not really listening to Thor. He was much more focused on his hands on his own. Thor's were warm, big and they were so gentle and soft. It was an incredible feeling and Loki licked his lips nervously while he tried to listen to Thor so he wouldn't make a fool of himself when he tried playing a chord.

"Understood?" Thor finally asked with another smile.

No. "Yes."

Loki played - and it sounded horrible. Thor's mouth escaped a gentle chuckle.

"Here, let me help."

And again, Thor guided his fingers - and with his help, it didn't sound too bad. If it was for Loki, Thor should never stop guiding his hands over the guitar... or somewhere completely different. But they were only at the start and neither of them seemed to be in a rush.

Loki had no idea how long they sat on that bed. Thor tried to show him a few chords and Loki managed to play them more or less and they both laughed, clumsily trying to work on one guitar even if their hands didn't quite fit all the time. At some point, the guitar landed on the side and they let themselves fall to the other side, halfway on top of each other so Loki could snuggle up against Thor, holding him close. Thor's body was warm and welcoming and Loki had his eyes closed, a satisfied smile on his lips while they talked about whatever came to their mind. Loki told him a little about his studies. About the pictures he was drawing and about his idiotic classmates while Thor revealed his music was even available online and Loki made a silent note to buy all of those songs.

Thor also revealed rather proudly that he even tidied up and cleaned his flat for Loki which made him laugh even more and they rolled around when Thor let out a protesting huff before he had to chuckle as well.

The laughing only stopped when they rolled off the couch with a thud, sending a few pillows, music sheets and a blanket down with them. They landed so Loki was lying on top of Thor and both of them let out a warm laugh once again when they looked into each other's eyes. Loki bit down to his lower lip. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating for a few seconds as Thor reached up, brushing a few strands of Loki's inky, soft hair behind his ear before he reached further, putting a large hand against Loki's neck and pulling him down slowly.

Slowly.... slowly... Loki's eyes moved to Thor's lips and then he dared to press his own lips on top of Thor's closing his eyes and simply letting himself enjoy the feeling. Thor responded immediately, the grip on Loki's neck tightening and the other hand moved up to Loki's shoulder blades, pulling him further down. Loki even let out an involuntary but pleased moan into the kiss that made Thor flip them over so Loki was now lying under Thor, his heavy weight pushing a little air out of his lungs, as Thor darted out his tongue, pushing between Loki's lips. He was immediately welcomed though and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders so he wouldn't move away.

During their kissing, both of them were occupied, too distracted and too full of satisfaction and new found affection to notice that both of them now finally had gotten their first black tally mark on their wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading c: !  
> Critique and compliments are always welcome. 
> 
> You can also read it on my [tumblr](http://poledanceloki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
